gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bulimialovers.com
miniatur|Das Logo der Seite miniatur|Die komplette Seite bulimialovers.com ist eine Website aus Grand Theft Auto IV. Startseite Seit wann wird Übergewicht bei Frauen wieder einfach so hingenommen? Die Medien haben ihr Bestes gegeben, um uns mit unrealistischen Körperbildern zu bombardieren. Trotzdem befinden wir uns inmitten einer Fettsucht-Epidemie. Egal, wohin man sieht – überall Frauen mit Bauchspeckröllchen, die aus ihren Jeans quillen. Kein Flug oder Eisenbahnfahrt, ohne dass abscheulich verschwitzte und wabbelige Oberschenkel sich an einen reiben. Heutzutage sind sogar Obdachlose fett. Es ist abstoßend. Es ist falsch. Sieh dir die Vorbilder im Fernsehen und in Modemagazinen an für Dünnspiration. Es gibt einen Grund, warum sie berühmt sind. Es gibt einen Grund, warum man sie fotografiert. Es gibt einen Grund, warum sie sich mit attraktiven Frauenschwärmen treffen. Man nennt den Grund „Hungern“. Warum laufen auf dem roten Teppich wohl keine keuchenden Dickerchen? Warum gibt es wohl keine 200 Kilo schweren Supermodels auf den Laufstegen? Wer fett ist, kann kein Promi werden (na ja, außer fette Comedians, doch die findet keiner attraktiv). Willst du anerkannt, in Limos chauffiert und auf die großen Partys eingeladen werden? Oder willst du ein Walross sein, das sich ein Fettröllchen liften lässt und darunter ein ganzes Ökosystem vorfindet? Noch unübersetzt Do you want to be attractive to the opposite sex or limit yourself to being a last resort for ugly drunks at two in the morning? Do you want to be a hardass or a lardass? Time to get motivated. Join the fight. Perfection starts at 100lbs and under. What is more beautiful than seeing a skeleton and skin? Or hip bones popping out? Lots of guys love to rub your back and feel every vertebra. And you won't need to wear bras anymore - all your body fat will disappear! You won't need to waste money on tampons - you can kiss your period goodbye! We're not saying that you need to starve yourself like those pro-ana freaks who look like they were in prisoner of war camps. We're not telling you to cover yourself in plastic wrap and pound the treadmill for nine hours. We're not asking you to live on baby carrots, celery and gin. We love food; so much, in fact, we believe in tasting it twice! If you feel like locking yourself in your bedroom and wolfing down a bucket of fried chicken, a bowl of cookie batter and five tubs of ice cream, that's awesome. You should be able to eat as much as you want whenever you want and then do the ol' one-finger-purgeroo. Don't feel guilty about it. Animals in nature regurgitate their food all the time, and people don't persecute them. Not into the finger down the throat? There are other ways to stay thin. Drink some olive oil. Or pop a laxative and flush that cheesecake down the drain. There's always a way to keep the weight down, or bring it up. Nobody said that being emaciated was easy. You have to dedicate time, effort and a lot of visits to the restroom. Your hair will fall out, your esophagus will tear and the acid will rot your teeth but it will all be worth it when you fit into those size zero jeans. And just think, no more periods! Anybody who tells you that you're too skinny is just jealous. If you really want to put on weight, get a boob job! Come on - let's see those hips. Show off that rib cage. Love yourself to the bones. Hanging out with Ana is no fun. Remember, Mia is your friend. Have some dignity, girls! Hide your regurgitated food in a plastic bag under the bed. en:Bulimialovers.com ru:Bulimialovers.com Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen